


Imagine…Jensen’s Bedtime Ritual

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [44]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Jensen’s Bedtime Ritual

Jensen clicked off the TV when the movie you were watching finished, your head leaned back fully against his chest and tucked away into the couch making him smile softly. He kissed the top of your head, giving you a gentle squeeze with his arms that caused you to stir. You grumbled and tried to shift back into him, Jensen tsking you.

“Wake up so you can go to bed, honey,” he said, sitting you upright from his lap and stealing your blanket away. You whined and tried to tuck back against him, his hands on your shoulders keeping you in place. “I’ll be right there.”

You sighed as you stood up, rubbing your eyes as you wearily made your way out of the family room and cut through the kitchen, trudging up the stairs. Jensen stretched out and took the blanket, folding it and putting it back in the basket, scratching his arm as he started his nightly walk around the house. The dog was passed out in his bed in the living room, little legs sticking up in the air adorably, Jensen making sure he had fresh water in his bowl in case he got thirsty during the night. 

He walked around once, checking the doors and windows, staring out at the yard for a moment before finally stopping in front of the alarm panel, nodding that everything was armed like it should have been. He padded upstairs and through the dark hallway, smiling when he walked into the bedroom and saw you climbing under the covers in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. Jensen walked into the bathroom, ditching his clothes in the hamper, leaving just his boxers on. He flung open his side of the vanity, pulling on the drawer where his toothbrush and paste were, doing a quick rinse and gurgle, accidentally slamming the drawer shut, a quiet sigh coming from the bedroom. 

“Sorry, hun,” he said quietly, flicking off the bathroom light, watching as you rolled onto his side of the bed, poking open an eye to give him a mischievous smile. “Come here, cuddles.”

You shifted over to the middle of the bed, giving him enough room to slip under the covers before you rolled back into his chest, nuzzling your head onto the corner of his pillow and his arm resting over you.

“Love you, Y/N.”


End file.
